i miss my husband
by reree yukichan
Summary: awalnya kedatangan sasuke membuat hinata,keluarganya bahagia..terkumpul sudah kebahagiannya.tapi,terjadi sesuatu yang membuat suaminya pergi lagi..kerinduan datang menyambutnya.hal terduga datang.SASUHINA.no perfect story


Aku ingin membasuh air matamu

Biar luka itu kering.

Dan kau bisa melukis pelangi dimata air

Tanpa air mata lagi

Dan aku ingin menghirup mata airmu

Biar kehausan rindu ini tergenangi…

**-I MISS MY HUSBAND-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, AU,TYPO etc**

**Don't like don't read!**

Oo SASUHINA oO

Hinata menatap bayangannya dibalik cermin besar itu.

Ia berusaha mendadani dirinya sendiri secantik mungkin, menampilkan yang ia keluar rumah. Beserta kedua putrinya, shion dan hana.

Hatinya bergetar sepanjang jalan. Ia terus menggenggam tangan masing-masing anaknya,senyumnya terus menghiasi bibirnya yang akan menyambut suaminya pulang . . . .yeah, suami yang ia sangat rindukan itu, uchiha sasuke.

Sesampainya ditempat penyambutan suami tercintanya itu,Ia menatap tempat duduk yang nyaman,lalu duduk , disinilah ia dan para istri-istri dan anak yang lainnya sedang menanti para suaminya didepan gerbang pintu masuk konoha. Terdapat kursi-kursi panjang yang berjejer rapi, dan sudah senang,Begitu juga kedua ini akan tiba..

Lalu..

Terlihat sebuah mobil besar datang. Satu…dua….tiga mobil berhenti didepan beberapa pria,bahkan banyak sekali sangat gagah, dengan pakaian militernya.

Perlahan kursi-kursi disana mulai beberapa wanita yang sedang menunggu,Diantaranya hinata. Ia gelisah. tatapanya tajam,ia tersu mencari-cari wajah yang ia rindukan.

"ayah !" teriak hana

Hinata sontak menatap putri sulungnya menunjuk kearah belakang hinata,ternyata ia disana..

Sasuke uchiha, dengan seragam militernya itu membuatnya semakin gagah dan menghampiri keluarga tercintanya,dan ia penasaran…._hime,kata pertama apa yang kau berikan kepadaku hm? Aku tahu, langsung kujawab saja…aku merindukanmu juga, sayang !_

Sasuke memeluk kedua anaknya, lalu mengendong si kecil harap-harap cemas dengan perkataan manis untuk menyambutnya.

"sasuke…"

Sasuke makin dagdigdug..mengingat istrinya itu yang sangat jujur dan gugupan ingin tahu persaannya…_lihat itu,mukanya sudah seperti kepiting _

"sasuke….kenapa kau ada dibelakangku?apa kau kemari dengan berjalan kaki, aku tidak kau lihat kau turun dari mobil itu "ujarnya polos seraya memeluk suaminya,hangat.

Sasuke diam,

Ternyata sambutan istrinya benar-benar aneh. Lalu ia tertawa.

"kau ini…bukannya berkata. Hei sasu-kun, aku merindukanmu,aku mencintaimu dan sebagainya…taoi tadi,sambutan apa itu?"ujarnya gregetan.

Hinata tertawa melihat suaminya cemberut.

"itu salahmu sendiri…mau main petak umpet, Hm?"

"teganyaaa…lihatlah ibumu itu hana,shion !ia bahkan tidak rindu padaku. Tentu kalian rindu dengan ayah kalian inikan?"

Dengan kompak mereka menjawab,"aku akan rindu jika kau membawa gula tidak ,Yah?"

Seakan dunia khayal sasuke retak terelah dua. _Kalian iniiiii…..!_

"kami merindukanmu ayahhh !"teriak kedua putrinya keras.

Lalu mereka tertawa.

"aku membuatkan semua makanan kesukaanmu, sasu-kun.."

Terlihat pandangan lapar dari sasuke. Bagaimana tidak?dimeja makan itu banyak sekali hidangan bertema tomat !hinata sengaja membuatkanya khusus untuk suami tercinta.

"selamat makannnnn!"

Selesai makan, mereka duduk diruang tengah. Selain mereka, terlihat itachi,kakak sasuke yang masih lajang itu duduk sambil menghirup secangkir wajah disekitar mata kanannya terdapat bekas luka demikian,shion dan hana terus mengajak pamannya berbincang-bincang tanpa rasa berkata, itu adalah tanda pahlawan yang sangat berarti..ia begitu karena berusaha menyelamatkan korban ia pahlawan ayahnya juga..sasuke dan itachi berserta para suami-suami dikonoha menjadi pahlawan dinegaranya,negara hi. Terjadi peperangan, dan mereka diharuskan ikut terbagi menjadi beberapa dan itachi termasuk kedalam kemiliteran angakatan udara.2 bulan sekali bahkan lebih ia pulang, bahkan pernah setahun ia baru , hinata sangat menginginkan hari dimana suaminya pulang, dengan keadaan selamat tentunya. Mengingat peperangan ini semakin kacau, tapi ia yakin..sasuke dan itachi selalu pulang dengan muka yang cerah.

Itachi baru datang dikediaman sasuke setelah ia membereskan beberapa urusan dimobil tadi.

Mereka juga rindu dengan itachi, sifatnya yang tenang dan misterius itu. Selalu ia rindukan…dan pastinya sasuke,suami yang sangat jarang-jarang dirumah harus menahan rindu yang berkepanjangan.

…...

Bersambung…

Maaf segala kekurangannya.

Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan disini…

Jangan lupa REVIEWWWW m(_ _)m

*(n_n)*


End file.
